


A Good Change

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Leia find out some news, how will Han take the news?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to Carrie Fisher! She a great person and will be greatly missed.

Leia looked at the nurse. She wasn't sure she heard the news right. If the news was true then things will not be the same for her or her husband. Han was out on a mission for the rebellion with Chewbacca at his side. Those two have become an asset to the Alliance. With all that has happened Leia wasn't sure if this news was good or bad for herself. She wanted to have this news be good all around.

"Can you tell me the news once more, please," Leia said.

She sat a little bit straighter on the table she sat on. The nurse looked over at her and nodded her head.

"Congratulation you're going to me a mother." the nurse told her.

"Thank you," Leia said as she scooted off the table. Then nurse went to check on some other things.

**Sometime later**

Leia sat on the couch at Han and her quarter at the base they were in. The door open to reveal a worried Han.

"Are you okay? I heard you had to see the doctor." Han asked her as he sat down beside her.

"No Han everything is fine. You're going to be a dad." Leia said.

The news would shock him too, she knew that.

"Huh...come again."

"That's the same thing I asked the nurse to tell me again." Leia started. She leaned against him. "We're going to be parents," Leia said smiling. Han had a smile on his face.

"I can't wait until we tell the news to Luke and Chewbacca," Han said.

"In due time," Leia said, as they both got comfortable on the couch.

Things were good for them. They hoped it would stay like this forever, but they knew the Empire wasn't going to let peace stay for very long. Dealing with the Empire was an entirely different day. Today it is about them and no one else, just for a little while.


End file.
